Cantasia- Part 4: The Rise of Destructus
After the events of the battle with Moon, Kai had begun to do research on the company that created the stone and the two swords that could give and take away Awakenings. The company was named the Ophiuchus, and it was apparently still doing experiments somewhere in Cantasia according to Kai. In the forest outside Centrus, Kai was able to find a tree stump with a secret hatch that led into a secret laboratory. Him and a few others manage to enter the laboratory- only to find a man who calls himself Lowfold. The same as Sir Francis Lowfold, the man who introduced Televisions into Cantasia. He uses a gauntlet that imitates Frank Drake's gauntlet, turning the group into Jade statues instantly, making away with the research in the laboratory. Meanwhile, in an underground laboratory in the sewers- multiple animals had escaped from a secret laboratory studying on how to transfer Mayas into an animal. This resulted in the creation of a new being- a cat who could talk- Reginald. Wielding Soul and Darkness Maya, he quickly eliminated everyone in the laboratory for his own freedom. Kai went into his house and talked to his Aunt- Maria. She explained that Lowfold had a small son, but he used to have a daughter before all this. Kai's wife- who died long ago to an unknown disease. The same disease was in Lowfold and his son- and would kill him and his son at a random time. This must be the reason Lowfold is doing all this- he must be looking for a cure for his disease. Hunting down for more information, this led Kai and the others to stumble upon Reginald himself, and another being- Spook the Dog. A talking dog with a bed sheet over his body- making him look like some sort of ghost. They went down into the depths of the sewers in order to find some more research on just what Lowfold's company is. The group was able to find research that seemed to explain a portal that led into another realm, and there was a stone tablet depicting a group of people sealing some sort of being somewhere. There was also plans that Lowfold was going to use his Televisions to hypnotize everyone so that no one could stop him while he went through with his plans. During this time, Rune and Spook were kidnapped by one of Lowfold's lackeys- and Kai had to face his own father Ren in the laboratory. For some reason, he was now working with Lowfold. Meanwhile, Abyss had to face a large dragon and the rest of the group had to face against a man named Angelo- a man who was able to steal powers if he was able to taste your blood. The group managed to push everyone back, but now they had an objective.. Meanwhile, Lowfold had moved everything out of his house- including his son, who he gave to the workers of his company to take care of while he went to go take care of business. His son was on a straight course for the Elven Territory. The first order of business was to save the hostages. Jones, Pyce, and few other CCPD Officers broke into Lowfold's abandoned mansion and quickly defeated Lowfold's lackey who was able to masterly wield Earth Maya. Afterwords, Rune and Spook were recovered. The second thing to do was to destroy Lowfold's research.. Light, Frank, and Light's new girlfriend Ellaria Vixen would go to the first laboratory- where they would have to fight an army of robots before they were able to activate a self destruct system that destroyed every single laboratory belonging to the Ophiuchus. The final things to do were to find Lowfold and destroy the portal depicted in his research. Lowfold was going to give a speech at a baseball stadium- supposedly where he was going to hypnotize everyone. Zak, Abyss, Kai and Brook somehow ended up in the wrong place. They had ended up in an abandoned factory that belonged to Lowfold where they would have to fight Angelo, the large dragon, and Ren. Abyss and the Dragon engaged in combat, and while the fight was going on the dragon revealed himself to be a wise old man, and made Abyss question himself and his sanity- and whether or not he was the same as his father who caused so much trouble to Abyss and the group. Kai and Zak had to fight Angelo, but Kai did most of the fighting as to protect his son. Brook had to fight the first man who was able to match his speed- Ren, with the ability of mastery over Lightning Maya. They both moved at blinding speeds, at the point where the battle's winner would be whoever could move the fastest and the most precise. While Kai and Zak were fighting Angelo, Kai was able to awaken to a new power similar to the Awakening but not quite.. it made him and Ren glow with neon blue lines taking over their bodies, and Kai was able to use lightning maya. But Angelo was still able to strike Kai down, killing him. This made Zak furious, and awaken to a new power in the same way. His pupils glew with a green color, and he was unable to feel any sort of pain. Angelo and Zak engaged in combat, and Brook had to watch as Zak killed someone for the first time. Abyss came outside just in time to see Ren and Brook battle over an unconscious Zak. Ren revealed that the reason he was fighting for Lowfold was because he was being controlled by him via a shard of Dolos' sword stuck in his brain. It was impossible to move out. In a trade of two punches, Brook had to end Ren's misery by killing him. Before dying, Ren told Brook where to find Lowfold's portal. The remainder of the group had to now go to Lowfold's portal in a base under the streets of Centrus. There the group had to fight an army of robots, a talking orangutan named Uno similar to Spook and Reginald working for Lowfold, Lowfold in a large robot of his own- and to the group's surprised a revived Angelo- using the power of someone else's awakening to revive himself from the dead. Spook and Reginald made allies after defeating Uno the orangutan. Zak and Brook killed Angelo again, a warrior of the flames named Warwick quickly dealt with Lowfold's army of robots and an awakened Pyce defeated Lowfold's large robot. Before being subdued- Lowfold opened the portal. It was revealed now who influenced Moon and Lowfold- who was the cause of all of this mess. As the figure walked out of the portal, Cretus himself appeared to face him. It was Cretus' other half and the God of Destruction- ''Destructus. ''Destructus revealed that he was the one who made the stone in order to influence either Moon or Lowfold to free him from his prison using Moon's portals or Lowfold's expertise in building artifacts. Destructus would then award Moon with the power to change his Fate- and Destructus would've destroyed the disease inside Lowfold and his son. Destructus told Cretus that he wouldn't subdue him, as the world would literally burst if they were to fight. Cretus let Destructus go, and afterwards Cretus himself answered questions of the group- as well as giving them his mark. A gem was embedded in each of their shoulders and Cretus also told them that he would do them one more favor. He would let them choose a new type of Maya for him to introduce to Cantasia. Cantasia- Part 5: Checkmate Category:Plot